1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pressure transducers and specifically to a flame arrester for use with a pressure transducer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Explosion-proof certification for a pressure transducer requires that flamepath joints be constructed between the internal volume of the enclosure and the external environment. Typically, an explosion-proof pressure transducer contains at least one joint where air, gas, or liquid enters or leaves the explosion-proof enclosure. This type of flamepath joint typically requires small gaps with minimum lengths between mating parts for the purpose of arresting flames if an internal explosion were to occur. The minimum lengths generally cause the sensor die to be mounted a significant distance from the process fluid. This distance increases the sensors response time to temperature changes within the process fluid. In the prior art, providing a flamepath joint also meant having a minimum two part welded construction. The first part typically is called a meter body that provides the construction of the flamepath joint. The second part is the header, which is welded to the meter body. The welding of these two parts is a delicate process because it's a high pressure joint and the welding heat often causes damage to the glass seals. Therefore, a need exists for a pressure transducer that provides flame arresting, mounts the sensor die close to the process fluid to decrease the response time to temperature changes, and removes the delicate weld that often damages the glass seals.